


Quiet Time

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sai, when Hikaru sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inoru_no_hoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/gifts).



Sai, for all that he jumps between excited and fierce during the day (depending on whether go is involved at all), is quiet in the night. As Hikaru sleeps with his bangs over one eye and his breathing heavy, Sai kneels by his side and watches. He sees every movement Hikaru makes as he curls under the blankets on a cold night or tosses them aside on a warm one. He notices the lights and the very faint hint of stars he can sometimes see above the city, but more the bright colors of people and cars who pass by on the streets even in the early hours of the morning. In life, he filled every moment with activity. What wasn't used for the basics of humanity was filled with go. In death, he had finally learned patience. Well, mostly. Because sometimes when the sun peeked up across the horizon, Sai took such joy in it that he woke Hikaru up to watch. And, as long as he was up anyway, they played go.


End file.
